


A or B

by bbbjt



Category: wei bai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt
Summary: ·文头避雷注意 踩雷不负责





	A or B

A. 发情期的小兔

魏大勋回到家后看到赤裸着身体躺在床单上扭着身体的小兔便是明白了几分。  
原来是发情期到了。

他快步走近床畔顺手脱下了碍事的上衣，伸手捞起床上快化成一滩春水的小兔。  
“兔兔发情了啊...让哥哥看看有没有长出小尾巴呢..？”  
他的手说着便探到了后穴浅浅地抽动。  
低哑的嗓音在耳畔回响，白敬亭被撩得浑身一颤，身下更是像发了洪水一样堵都堵不住。  
“哥哥...帮帮我嗯...想要...”小兔的声音甜甜软软的，好像还能牵出糖丝儿似的。

 

B.发情期的小猫

平时总爱疏远人的小猫在发情期会自己贴到主人的身上蹭个不停。  
白敬亭贴着魏大勋的脸颊似有若无地轻触却被魏大勋捏着下巴掰过脸一下吻住。  
唇齿缠绕间小奶猫的爪子一下一下地在魏大勋胸口乱挠，好像不知道危险似的胡乱纵火。  
他空出一只手揉着白敬亭的臀肉，还坏心地在穴口轻轻刮几下。  
白敬亭紧紧地咬着下唇抑制着喘息溢出，身子还颤个不停。  
这也太羞耻了...


End file.
